El Diario de Harry Potter
by FabrizzioSnape
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado. El Mundo Mágico vive con alegría la nueva situación pero, ¿cómo la vive Harry? Lo sabremos a través de su diario. Libros ignorados desde el quinto. NO SLASH
1. 13 de Noviembre de 1996

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la señora J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

Hola. Aquí estoy con mi primera historia larga en fanfiction. Los capítulos serán, pues son entradas del diario de Harry.

Espero que os guste.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

13 de Noviembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Me llamo Harry Potter y tengo dieciséis años. A mediados del curso pasado, mi quinto año en Hogwarts, derroté al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo magico, Lord Voldemort, en una batalla épica que ya contaré otro día.

Mi vida ha cambiado, ya no voy a Hogwarts, sino a un instituto muggle

¿Por qué? Fácil, dejé el colegio, y con él, el mundo mágico, mis amigos y conocidos. Todo.

¿Por qué? Porque son unos hipócritas, mientras me necesitaban para acabar con El-que-no-se-puede-nombrar-porque-todo-el-mundo-se-caga-de-miedo la gente estaba a mi lado, apoyándome, ayudándome, ocultándome cosas por mi propio bien, presionándome de forma disimulada…, pero en cuanto le volé el trasero, el mundo me dejó de lado, y no, no hablo de la prensa, el ministerio o los posibles fans, no, hablo de mis amigos, o de los que yo creía mis amigos. Los Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore…todos me han abandonado, de hecho, estaban conmigo para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Y aún por encima me lo dicen a la cara.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Una tarde, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados ante la chimenea haciendo los deberes cuando me acerqué. Llevaban varios días ignorándome y me estaba hartando. Decidido, inicié lo que podría llamar una conversación.

—Hola

—Hola—respondieron a dúo.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?—les pregunté un poco enfadado

—¿A nosotros? Nada—me contestaron—¿Qué nos iba a pasar?

—No sé, decidmelo vosotros—ahora me estaba enfadando de verdad—, lleváis días ignorándome, no me fuisteis a visitar a la enfermería…

—¿Acaso crees que por vencer al Lord eres el centro del mundo? Te lo digo yo. No.—Hermione dijo eso como si la sola idea de que ellos pasaran tiempo conmigo fuera absurda.

—No se trata de eso, Hermione—respondí con toda la calma posible—. Pero vosotros sois mis amigos, ¿no? No me importa que la comunidad mágica al completo pase de mí, seria feliz si lo hiciera…

—Nosotros no somos tus amigos, Potter—eso sí me descolocó.

—¿Qué dices, Ron?—mi cara era de total desconcierto.

—Eso, que no somos tus amigos. Dumbledore nos pagó para que te apoyáramos y tuvieras algo de motivación para acabar con Quien-tú-sabes-empezó a contar mi ex-amigo pelirrojo—. Como ya acabaste con él, nosotros nos desligamos de ti. Chao.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Pronto me enteré de que, menos tres personas, todos estaban conmigo por conveniencia desde el principio. ¿Quiénes son esas tres personas? Sirius, Remus y Snape. Sí, Severus me apoya por mi mismo y no por ordenes del viejo comecaramelos.

Ahora vivo en Liverpool y voy a un instituto muggle. Tampoco vivo con mis tíos, vivo con Severus Snape en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad. Y ya no me llamo Harry Potter, ahora soy Alexander (Alex) Snape, hijo de Severus y, supuestamente, una muggle. El cómo pasé de ser un Potter a ser un Snape te lo cuento otro día, Diario.

Chao

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y maldiciones, sólo no seáis muy crueles.

Nos vemos pronto


	2. 15 de noviembre de 1996

¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo una nueva entrada del diario de Harry.

Por supuesto, nada de esto me pertenece. Su dueña es JK Rowling

Espero que os guste

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

15 de noviembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Es viernes. Por fin terminó la larga semana de clases.

Hoy nos dieron la nota de un parcial de matemáticas. Suspendí. He mejorado en estos meses, pero estar desde los once sin estudiar mates me está pasando factura. Por suerte, Severus lo entiende y no me echa la bronca.

En química también lo estoy pasando algo mal, pero Severus me ayuda mucho. No te lo había dicho, pero Severus es profesor de química orgánica en la universidad de la zona. Ahora los que lo sufren son unos pobres muggles inocentes, jejeje.

Aunque en mi nuevo instituto también hay profesores cabrones, y estos ni siquiera tienen la excusa de que mi padre los vaciló como quiso y más durante su adolescencia. La peor es la de historia. Llevo cinco años sin estudiar historia inglesa no mágica, así que no tengo base. Algunos nombres de batallas y reyes me suenan, igual que las fechas, pero estoy muy por detrás de mis compañeros. Si en Hogwarts hubiera estudiado tanto como aquí, Granger hubiera tenido serias dificultades para ser la mejor del curso.

Hoy, la muy malvada nos habló de un hecho histórico del que también habló Binns hace mucho y que tuve que estudiar para los TIMOS, sólo que desde otra perspectiva. Sin poder evitarlo, solté una pequeña risa que hizo que me mirara mal. Me preguntó que qué me parecía tan gracioso. Claro, no podía decirle que en realidad las cosas no habían pasado del todo así y que las lagunas que tenía lo que ella estaba contando no eran a causa de los pocos registros que había de la época, si no que en esas lagunas entra la intervención mágica. De modo que bajé la cabeza y dije que nada. Muy vengativa me dijo que de qué me servía haber ido a un internado exclusivo si luego no me enseñan lo más básico y a respetar a mis profesores y compañeros.

Lo cierto es que la reputación de mi escuela de origen está quedando por los suelos, pero no me importa. Mejor. Sobre todo después de lo mal que me lo hicieron pasar...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

La guerra había terminado con bastantes pocas bajas y los alumnos de quinto año de Hogwarts estaban preparando lo exámenes del TIMO.

Harry estaba sólo. Sus "amigos" habían decidido que ya no merecía la pena porque no les pagaban por estar con él. De modo que se pasaba las tardes en el despacho del profesor Lupin, que había vuelto para sustituir al profesor titular de DCAO de ese año, que había muerto en combate defendiendo a los alumnos en Hgsmeade; o en el del profesor Snape, con quien se llevaba mejor desde que empezaron las clases de oclumancia y el mayor descubrió la verdad sobre su agradable infancia.

En un día, durante las clases de repaso, Hagrid le restó puntos y lo castigó con Filch por no saber contestar una pregunta y hacer que un escreguto explotara su cola, McGonagall le restó tres puntos por no contestar completamente una pregunta sobre animagos y Flitwick lo regañó por ponerle demasiado entusiasmo a un hechizo estimulante dirigido a Ronald, aunque en este caso Harry reconocía que se lo había ganado. Después tuvo Pociones, donde Snape no se burló de él y se abstuvo de hacerle preguntas para no tener que bajarle puntos. Remus, por otro lado, preguntó y felicitó a Harry por su dominio del encantamiento escudo rebotante.

Los únicos que no participaban en esa campaña anti-Harry eran Snape, Lupin, Binns, Flitwick y Trelawny. Snape y Lupin porque lo apreciaban, Flitwick porque era un profesor de los pies a la cabeza, le gustaba enseñar y siempre trataba bien a sus alumnos, fuera quien fuera; Binns realmente no trataba a sus estudiantes, él llegaba, abría sus notas y daba una charla mortalmente aburrida; y a Trelawny sólo le importaba lo que podía ver en una bola de cristal.

Cuando empezaron los exámenes, la mitad del profesorado intentaba desanimar al moreno, diciéndole que examinarse era más complejo que derrotar a un mago tenebroso.

Cuando los terminó, harto del acoso del que estaba siendo víctima, Harry habló con Sirius para saber si era necesario que siguiera en la escuela. Su respuesta fue sí. Sin embargo, no volvió para su sexto año

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Ahora tengo que estudiar como un desquiciado para sólo conseguir aprobar las materias muggles. Y además, Severus, Remus y Sirius continúan mi educación mágica para dominar del todo mis poderes.

¿Qué fue de la época en la que salía de clases y ya no necesitaba hacer más que escribir redacciones?

Pero el Mundo Mágico que me despreció tras hacer el trabajo sucio va a saber quién es Harry James Potter Evans, JA, JA, JA (risa malvada).

Nos vemos

Chao

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.

¿Qué os parece el estilo de narración? ¿Resulta confuso?

**Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao:** Gracias por tu comentario. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, Harry, Sev y los merodeadores serán totalmente heteros (Harry no se puede quedar sin su ahijado). Y no, Harry no saldrá con Ginny, ella es una de las que sólo estaba con Harry por su fama y por era el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort. Me alegro de que te gustara lo del mote de Voldemort, estaba inspirada. Jeje.

**Artemis Snape:** Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por tu comentario.

Quiero dar las gracias a los que me pusisteis en alerta de actualización.

Pronto traeré el próximo capítulo.


	3. 16 de noviembre de 1996

¡Hola a todos!

Las hojas del diario de Harry siguen llegando a mis manos contándonos su historia.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

16 de noviembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Estuve repasando lo que escribí ayer. Me di cuenta que dije que Sirius se había negado a que abandonara la escuela y, sin embargo,

ahora no estoy en ella. Hay una razón de peso para que Paddy cambiara de opinión.

Dumbledore, a pesar de que no me quiere ni para sonarse los mocos, ordenó que fuera a pasar el verano con mis tíos. Como ya no le

intereso al director, éste dejó de mandarles dinero a los Dursley para mi manutención, así que me trataban peor que antes, si es que

eso es posible.

Mi nueva vida empezó dos semanas después de acabar el curso. Me habían llegado las notas de los TIMO con todo aprobado y con buenas

calificaciones, así que mi padrino, Remus y Severus (ahora se llevan muy bien) fueron a verme para felicitarme. Cuando llegaron, me

encontraron en peor estado que cuando entré en Hogwarts. Estaba cansado, muy delgado y con heridas por todas partes. Además me seguían

dando la ropa de Dudley, y como la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos es cada vez mayor, su ropa cada vez me queda peor.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron conmigo mientras Severus fue a hablar (gritar) con el viejo comecaramelos por su negligencia.

Volvió furioso. Para resumir: amenazó a mis tíos, agarró mis cosas, nos agarró a nosotros y nos sacó de la casa. Aparecimos en la

vieja casa de sus padres, dónde nos narró la conversación con Dumbly.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

—¿Qué pasa, Severus?—preguntó Remus.

—¿Qué qué pasa? Que ese viejo que dice ser el representante de la Luz está más podrido que Voldemort. Al menos él iba de frente, si te

quería joder la vida lo hacía y punto, sin medias tintas ni palabras bondadosas y vacías.—Todo esto lo dijo del tirón, moviendose

furiosamente y con cara de querer matar a alguien.

—¿Pero que te dijo el vejete?—cuestionó Sirius.

—Que Harry estaba con su familia, que ellos podían educarlo como quisieran, que si lo involucraran en las tareas domésticas sería

beneficioso para él y que podían castigarlo como creían conveniente para mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra—escupió Sev—. Y además

dijo que le parecía muy hipócrita por mi parte que yo defendiera a Harry como lo hice cuando me pasé desde que entró en el colegio

exigiendo que se le tratará con mas severidad.

—Pero es diferente, tu pedías disciplina no maltrato.—Se quejó Harry— Y tú eres un hipócrita, él lo es un millón de veces más. Siempre

me trató como si fuera su nieto, pero ahora que no le soy útil me da la patada.

—Harry,—llamó Sirius con voz seria y dura— me habías pedido que te sacara del colegio, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues dalo por hecho, a Hogwarts no vuelves a si tengamos que salir a hurtadillas del país.

En ese momento, Harry abrazó a su padrino con fuerza y le dijo que no se preocupara, que no sería necesario huir.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Así que ya ves, diario, Dumbledore es un vejete hipócrita y Sirius accedió a que saliera del colegio, aunque para eso tuve que pasar

un mes infernal, pero valió la pena.

El como acabé siendo un Snape y no un Black o un Lupin te lo cuento otro día, ahora tengo que prepararme para salir, ¡Sirius nos va a llevar a cenar a un japonés!

Nos vemos pronto.

Chao

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero que os esté gustando y gracias por leer.

**Insane****Potter****Killjoy****Way****Tao:**Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, pregunta lo que quieras. El motivo por el que Sirius quería que Harry continuara en Hogwarts es algo que se desvelará más adelante, no sé cuando.

Gracias a todos los que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos.


	4. 19 de noviembre de 1996

Hola de nuevo.

Harry aun tiene mucho por contar y su historia sigue llegando a mí para que la comparta con vosotros.

Espero que os guste.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

19 de noviembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Es martes. Por ahora el peor martes de mi vida. La profe de historia (sí, la que me odia) y que además es mi tutora, me ha dicho que quiere hablar con mi padre de mi pobre desempeño escolar, y que de paso va a decirle que soy un maleducado y que no respeto a mis profesores (como si él no lo supiera, que me pasé cinco años tocándole las narices en clase) y que debería ser más severo y estricto conmigo. Odio a esa bruja zorra. He hablado con Severus sobre el tema y me ha dicho que no preocupara, que él se encargaba de que las cosas mejoraran. Miedo me da lo que le va a decir sobre mí, seguro que algo del estilo de que tengo problemas de aprendizaje o que este verano tuve un accidente y perdí parte de mis memorias académicas y que no soy capaz de ponerme al día más rápido, de este hombre cualquier cosa me puedo esperar.

Aun así, es el mejor padre sustituto que me pude haber conseguido.

Y te preguntarás: _Harry__/__Alex,__¿por__qué__tu__padre__sustituto__es__Sev__y__no__Siri__o__Rems?_Pues verás, todo comenzó cuando Padfoot decidió que no volvería a Hogwarts. Les llevó tiempo, pero al final llegaron a la conclusión de que ahora mismo ninguna otra escuela mágica era adecuada para mí y que estaría bien que pudiera relacionarme con otros chicos de mi edad. Así que Remus propuso que lo mejor era una escuela muggle. Me habían criado como uno y sabía como comportarme; y reconozco que me gustó la idea. Resuelto el tema de mis estudios, luego pasamos a dónde íbamos a vivir y, como a Sirius le molan los Beatles, pues nos decantamos por Liverpool. Y ahora es cuando llegamos al teme realmente jodido, ¿y qué hay de nuestras identidades?

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

—Vale, ¿y ahora que hacemos con él tema de nuestras identidades?—preguntó Remus.

—¿Nuestras? Él único que debe cambiar de identidad para empezar una nueva vida es Harry—respondió Severus.

—Pero si nosotros conservamos las nuestras, Dumbledore podrá llegar hasta él—objetó Sirius.

—Tu crees que va molestarse en buscarlo. Va a dar saltos de alegría por sacárselo de encima.

—¡Eh, que estoy aquí! Dejad de hablar como si no estuviera.

—Perdona, Harry—se disculpó Snape—. Pero mi punto es perfectamente válido. Sólo tú necesitas empezar de nuevo, y no porque te persigan para encontrarte, sino porque para que puedas tener una adolescencia medianamente normal tienes que dejar a Harry Potter atrás.

—No me creo lo que voy a decir, pero estoy de acuerdo. Así que, ¿que nombre pega más con Black? Creo que Jack Sirius es una gran elección.

—¿Jack Sirius Black? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Sabes la cantidad de collejas me van a caer por llamarme Jack Black?—protestó Harry—, pero podrían llamarme J. B., como la bebida.

—¿Quién está más loco, el padrino o el ahijado?

—Yo creo que están los dos igual de locos, sólo que cada uno a su manera—y entonces Remus metió la garra en el tema—. ¿Y por que no Jhonatan Lupin? Suena mejor que Jack Black.

—Ya, y que lo llamen Jhon Lupin. Ese era tu padre Remus, y no suena mejor que Jack Black.

—Calla, chucho, que no te escucho—canturreó Remus. —¿A quien llamas chucho, _lobito_?—Sirius pronunció el lobito con mucha guasa. —A ti. Y no me llames "_lobito_"

Y mientras Sirius y Remus discutían como si fueran unos crios, Severus se iba impacientando y cabreando por la falta de madurez de esos dos.

—A ver, señores, estamos aquí para discutir algo serio, y dejadme deciros que ninguno de vosotros será el nuevo padre oficial de Harry.

—Y eso por qué, si se puede saber. —Por que tiene quince años, casi dieciséis y necesita una figura paterna responsable y madura, algo que vosotros estáis demostrando no ser—espetó el oscuro profesor de pociones—. Harry, ¿qué te parece ser, de hora en adelante, Alexander Severus Snape? —¿Alexander Severus Snape? ¿Y por que tienes que ser tú?—protestó Sirius. —Por los motivos que di antes y porque soy él único adulto presente con conocimientos sólidos del mundo muggle, que ha ido a una escuela muggle y que ha sido criado como tal por su obtuso padre muggle. —De acuerdo, pero te estaremos vigilando, papá Severus, y nos encargaremos de malcriar al pequeño Alex, muajajajaja. —Sí, vale, Black, lo que tu digas—le dio la razón como a los locos—. ¿Tú que opinas, Harry? ¿O debería decir Alex? —Alex está bien. —Estupendo, ahora eres un Snape—afirmó Severus— Y por cierto, Black, tú eres un chucho y tú Lupin, no eres un "l_obito_", eres un lobo aterrador.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Como puedes ver, Diario, nada pasa de forme normal en mi vida. Mi nuevo nombre se decidió entre pullas y piques y sin que yo apenas aportara. Por suerte me gusta mi nuevo nombre.

¿Has notado que Remus se vuelve algo...infantil cuando discute con Sirius? ¿Por qué será? Supongo que es porque recuerda su época de merodeador.

El viernes te cuento como le fue a Sev en su charla con mi más odiada profesora (jamás imaginé que alguien le quitaría ese puesto a Umbridge, la verdad).

Chao

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hasta aquí por hoy, damas y caballeros.

Espero que os haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera.

He editado el capítulo anterior, pero sólo en teme de formato, que quedó muy raro y no me gusta. El contenido sigue siendo el mismo.

Gracias a **linfocito** (x2) y a **Radioactive****Shev**por sus comentarios y a toda la gente que a añadido esta historia a favoritos y a las alertas.

Repuesta a los comentarios:

**linfocito:**¿Me he acercado a como te lo imaginabas? Espero haberte sorprendido y que no haberte decepcionado. Y tienes toda la razón, seguro que los muggles aprenden un montón con Severus como profe, aunque pobrecitos, aprobar no debe ser fácil. Gracias por leer.

**Radioactive****Shev:**Mates y química... el problema de muchos estudiantes (yo entre ellos y especialmente en química, jeje) y cuando se juntan es mucho peor. Espero que tu duda se resolviera satisfactoriamente. Me alegro de que te guste y gracias por leer.

Nos vemos pronto


	5. 16 de diciembre de 1996

¡Hola a todos!

Os dejo con una nueva entrada del diario de Harry.

¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

16 de diciembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Llevo un mes entero sin escribir! ¡Debería darme vergüenza! Pero como soy un desvergonzado... juasjuas. (Vale, esto tiene una explicación, pero vamos por partes.)

En mi última entrada me quedé con que Severus tenía que ir a hablar con la profesora de Historia de mi desempeño escolar. Pues bien, fue bastante peor de lo que esperaba.

Para empezar, como Sev ha sido profe (abusivo) de colegio durante catorce años, sabe lo que uno quiere escuchar. Así que, en lugar de defenderme con uñas y dientes, le dio la razón en casi todo. Básicamente, coincidió con ella en que soy un descarado y un irrespetuoso con algunos profesores, que me cuesta reconocer la autoridad y aceptar los regaños. Vamos, que soy una joya de chaval. También te dije, mi querido diario, que seguro que se inventaría algo para justificar mis pobres resultados académicos. Pues bien, lo hizo. Por suerte, me sorprendió y no me llamó gilipollas de forma delicada. No, espera, fue peor. Tal y como lo retrató, parece que estoy perturbado. (Vale, estoy exagerando un poco.) Dijo que de muy niño había vivido el divorcio de mis padres, que mi madre, que fue la que se quedó con mi custodia, se había vuelto a casar y que llevaba una buena relación con mi padrastro. Hasta ahí bien. El problema es que también dijo que este verano había sido espectador del fallecimiento de ambos en un trágico accidente de tráfico. Su excusa para mis notas es que ese suceso me ha dejado tal trauma que apenas soy capaz de concentrarme para estudiar y que no hago más que tener un mal comportamiento para llamar su atención.

¡Mira que es peliculero! Yo creo que lo hace por joder, porque aun me guarda algo de rencor por todas las que le lié en Hogwarts.

Ahora la profe me trata como un pobre huerfanito desvalido que necesita que alguien lo guíe por el mundo. El problema es que ella es tan buena guía como Zoro, el de One Piece. Además quiere que vaya a ver al psicólogo del colegio siempre que lo necesite.

Hablando del psicólogo, al día siguiente de que Sev hablara con mi "dulce" profesora, recibí una convocatoria (o como rayos se diga) para ir a verlo. Fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida. El tema empezó bien, pero…

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Harry iba caminando por el pasillo todo tranquilo, agradeciendo el librarse de la hora de matemáticas. Aunque tal vez estaba mejor en clase. Al llegar a su destino, llamó a una puerta que ponía: _Christopher__Jones,__Psicólogo_. Cuando le dieron permiso, entró en un despacho de instituto clásico: un escritorio, tres sillas, una detrás y dos delante del susodicho; y estanterías llenas de carpetas organizadoras. Y el adulto que había dentro también era bastante clásico, con su escaso pelo, sus gafas y su traje de pana con coderas. ¡Incluso llevaba pajarita!

—Buenos días, Sr. Jones. Me han dicho que quería verme— saludó Harry cordialmente.

—Sí, sí. Buenos días. Imagino que tú debes ser Alexander Snape.

—Alex, y sí, soy yo.

—Bien, Alex, toma asiento—Harry se sentó y el psicólogo cogió un pequeño cuaderno en blanco. —. Dime, por qué crees que estás aquí.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. No creo que haya dado muestras de necesitar un psicólogo.

—Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué te parece si me hablas un poco de ti? ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de llegar a este instituto y qué tal te has adaptado al cambio?

En este momento, Harry tubo que recordar la historia que había inventado Severus. Así que le habló de su maravillosa madre y de su genial padrastro, comentó por encima el supuesto accidente de coche en el que murieron y que presenció y le dijo que tal estaba llevando la convivencia con su querido pero sumamente estricto padre. También mencionó algo de que sus nuevos compañeros eran buena gente, que le habían aceptado enseguida y que le ayudaban cuando lo necesitaba. No era del todo cierto, pero una mentira más no le dolía y, a fin de cuentas, esa era la más insignificante.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, Harry hizo saltar varias alarmas en el profesional. Curiosamente, de todo lo que Harry/Alex había dicho, lo que más parecía preocuparle era que tenía un padre muy estricto. Así que, empezó una ronda de preguntas para las que Harry no estaba preparado.

—Bien, bien. Y, cuéntame, Alex, has definido a tu padre como severo, exigente y quisquilloso con las normas. Imagino que la convivencia no debe ser fácil— inició el interrogatorio.

—Bueno… Estoy acostumbrado, así que está bien— empezó el joven—. Además vienen mucho a vernos un par de tíos míos que aligeran mucho el ambiente. Son muy divertidos.

—Ya veo. ¿Y con qué frecuencia te suele castigar tu padre y cómo?

—Pues… la verdad es que lleva cerca de un mes sin castigarme. Y lo hace sólo cuando me lo merezco, cosa que suele pasar a menudo, para que negarlo

—Ya veo. Pero has evadido la última parte de mi pregunta. ¿Cómo?

_Me__pone__a__fregar__calderos__sucios._ Pensó Harry, divertido. Pero el tema era serio. Si no tenía cuidado, Severus podría tener alguna visita poco agradable. Y tampoco le interesaba que alguien se pusiera a investigar sobre ellos. Así que le echó imaginación y utilizó los escasos recuerdos que tenía de las series que le gustaban a su primo.

—Pues… a veces me deja sin paga, o me prohíbe salir durante el fin de semana a no ser que sea con él, o ver la tele, o usar el ordenador o me deja sin postre… no sé, depende de lo que haya hecho, de lo enfadado que esté y de lo ingenioso que tenga el día.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

También me preguntó que como solía regañarme o si tenía algún tipo de ritual cuando me portaba mal. Un montón de cosas que jamás se nos hubieran ocurrido. Al final creo que me quedó una historia bastante coherente y poco preocupante, porque no han molestado a Sev.

Después de eso, empezaron los exámenes finales del cuatrimestre, así que hubo que ponerse a estudiar como nunca para poder hacer algo razonable en ellos. Creo que me han salido bien, pero no puedo jurarlo. Por ahora me han quedado dos: mate y física. Pero eso era tan predecible que hasta Hermione podría haberlo adivinado.

Lo cierto es que tengo las notas justo a mi lado, metidas en un sobre sellado, esperando a que Severus llegue del trabajo para dárselas. Ojalá no se enfade mucho.

Deséame suerte, Diario.

Nos vemos pronto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Y hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

Si hay algún psicólogo en la sala, me disculpo si le he ofendido, no es mi intención ni mucho menos.

Gracias a **linfocito** y a **piroemil **por sus comentarios y a toda la gente que ha añadido esta historia a favoritos y a las alertas.

Gracias por leer y si no actualizo antes (que espero hacerlo, pero nunca se sabe) ¡Feliz Navidad!


	6. 31 de diciembre de 1996

¡Hola a todos! El capítulo de hoy es cortito, pero espero que os resulte agradable.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

31 de diciembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

1996 se acaba en un par de horas y no puedo decir que no me alegre. Lo cierto es que este año ha tenido muy pocas cosas buenas. Lo más destacable de este año es:

He acabado con Voldemort (a.k.a. El-inútil-que-no-es-capaz-de-matar-a-un-bebe.)

Sirius ha quedado libre de todos los cargos.

Fudge se quedó en la calle por incompetente. (creo que esto no te lo he contado aún)

Severus me ha adoptado y me cuida como a un hijo.

Mis tíos están en la cárcel por estafadores y maltratadores (y esto tampoco)

Soy un adolescente normal (Aleluya, hermanos)

Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore y el mundo mágico en general son uno hijos de puta que sólo piensan en sí mismos.

He cambiado de colegio.

He encontrado a una profesora a la que, creo, que odio más que a Umbridge.(y mira que era difícil)

He cambiado de nombre.

Ahora tengo una familia a la que llamar propia a la que quiero y que me quiere.

Han pasado muchas más cosas, pero estas son las más importantes que me vienen a la cabeza. Haciendo el balance, he perdido cosas, pero he ganado otras y, con sinceridad, creo que salgo ganado yo.

Bueno, Diario, ahora tengo que irme. Me toca poner la mesa para despedir este año, pero pronto escribiré de nuevo, que tengo que contarte como fue el tema de las notas, como despidieron a Fudge, como los Dusley acabaron en la cárcel y muchas otras cosas más.

Nos vemos.

Harry J. Potter / Alexander S. Snape

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Y con este capítulo despido el 2011. Sé que falta el recuerdo de Harry, pero parece que ésta vez no estaba inspirado, jeje.

Espero que vuestro año haya sido tan productivo como el de nuestro joven protagonista (aunque no hayáis tenido que matar magos tenebrosos) y que el 2012 se presente mejor que éste.

Gracias a todos por leer y a **Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao **y a** linfocito **por sus comentarios.

Un abrazo y ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero 20121


	7. 10 de enero de 1997

¡Hola a todos! El capítulo de hoy es cortito, pero espero que os resulte agradable.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

10 de enero de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡FELIZ 1997!

¿Qué tal has pasado Fin de Año? Espero que no te emborracharas mucho, jejeje….

Tengo muchas, muchas cosas que contarte, todas del año pasado que aun no he escrito. Soy un desastre.

Creo que lo que más te llama la atención es lo de los Durley, ¿verdad? Y que conste que no estoy evitando hablar de mis notas, jejeje….

Pues bien, cuando un alumno nacido de muggles, o criado por muggles, recibe la carta para asistir a Hogwarts, el Departamento de Educación Mágica del Ministerio se encarga de hacer una especie de covalidación entre los estudios mágicos y muggles, por si acaso. El tema es que, como yo soy Harry Potter, el niño que vivió o el pelele a sacrificar, como prefieras, al Ministerio ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que querría volver al mundo muggle, de modo que se les olvidó hacer los trámites. Por supuesto, como en el Mundo Mágico no es obligatorio ir a un colegio, no se les ocurrió que el Mundo No Mágico si lo fuera. Entonces, cuando el Ministerio de Educación británico se puso a hacer su trabajo, se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba matriculado en el primer año de Secundaria en el Instituto Stonewall pero que no había asistido ni a la presentación de curso.

Total, que los Dursley, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encontraron con una demanda del gobierno por tutores incompetentes.

Los Servicios Sociales fueron a verlos y mi primo-ballena les abrió la puerta. Se le hicieron test médicos y psicológicos y salió que Dudley estaba profundamente dañando tanto por dentro como por fuera. Además, como el chaval tiene la fortaleza mental de un bebé, en cuanto le preguntaron sobre mí les contó todo: que si la alacena, la poca comida, la ropa de segunda mano, los insultos, los golpes... Total, que los padres Dursley pasaron esa noche entre rejas.

Y te preguntarás, ¿y tú como sabes todo eso?

Pues porque cuando los Dursley quedaron en libertad con cargos y todavía pendientes del juicio, vinieron a vernos.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Harry acababa de llegar del instituto y estaba con su padrino hablando sobre una excursión que tendría en pocos días. En eso, el timbre sonó. Remus abrió la puerta encontrándose con una pareja.

-Buenos días. Queríamos ver a Harry Potter-saludó el hombre.

-Claro-asintió el castaño-. ¡HARRY!

-¿Quéééééé?-respondió el moreno acercándose a la puerta.

-Hay dos personas aquí que quieren verte.

Harry se fijó en ellos y se quedó asombrado.

-¿Tío Vernon? ¿Tía Petunia?

-Tú, anormal, soluciona lo que has causado o si no…

-Si no, ¿qué, Durley?-preguntó Severus con voz dura- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa e insultar y amenazar a mi hijo?

-Él no es tu hijo. Y por su culpa nos han quitado al nuestro.

Remus, mediador y paciente, les preguntó como era eso de que habían perdido a su hijo por culpa de Harry.

Cuando terminaron la historia, Sirius les dijo que ellos se lo habían buscado, que si hubieran sido buenos padres y tutores, sólo tendrían que pagar una multa por la falta de educación escolar de Harry y que él, Remus y Severus se hubieran encrgado de pagarla porque los muggles no tenían la culpa. Pero como trataron tal mal a ambos chicos se merecían lo que estaba pasando.

Después de muchos gritos y reclamos, los Dursley se fueron a su casa

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Pues así los pillaron como maltratadores. Y como la policía vio que no eran trigo limpio se pusieron a investigar como era posible que una familia que sólo tenía un sueldo de director de fábrica con pérdidas podía vivir tan bien. Y rebuscando, rebuscando se encontraron con un caso clarísimo de malversación de fondos.

Así que mis tíos están en prisión y mi primo en una casa hogar con pinta de reformatorio, pues los Servicios Sociales tampoco consideraron adecuada a tía Marge para hacerse cargo de un menor.

El karma tarda en hacer justicia, pero cuando lo hace es genial.

Nos vemos.

Harry J. Potter / Alexander S. Snape

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Primer capítulo del año. Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera y que os haya gustado.

Mil gracias a aquellas personas que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos. Y también a todos aquellos que han comentado.

Una duda, ¿hay forma de responder los comentarios de forma más privada?

Un beso y hasta pronto


	8. 12 de enero de 1997

He vuelto.

Siento mucho el retraso, pero la universidad me tiene absorta. Ya he acabado el segundo año, así que espero tener más tiempo y actualizar más.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi abuela, que hoy cumple 91, estupendamente llevados por cierto.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

12 de enero de 1997

Querido Diario:

¿Qué tal te trata la vida? Por aquí todo va genial, ya sabes, Sirius montándola, Remus regañándole pero disfrutando de sus bromas y Severus gruñendo por todo.

¿Sabes con quién hablé hoy? Hace sólo 15 minutos. De hecho. Con Dudley. Sí, con mi primo. Me ha pedido disculpas y me contó que tal le iba en la casa-hogar.

La verdad es que le está viniendo muy bien. Está aprendiendo lo que es el respeto, el esfuerzo y la obediencia, y que cada mala acción tiene una consecuencia. Pero como ha sido un gordo mimado y caprichoso toda su vida, esta experiencia es un infierno para él.

Por lo que me ha dicho, está viviendo con una familia de acogida con otros cuatro niños, todos huérfanos menos él. Los padres son estrictos y severos y todo tiene normas. Normas para dormir, para comer, para ir al baño… La verdad es que no entiendo qué le resulta tan raro, él iba a un internado. También allí había muchas normas, aunque la atención era meno personalizada.

Los primeros días le fue mal. Protestaba por todo, hacía berrinches y desobedecía. Y como dice Sev, cada acción tiene su reacción. De modo que se pasó cerca de dos meses seguidos castigado a base de acumular castigos. ¡Qué chico!

Y de las tareas ya ni hablamos. Dudley Vernon Dursley haciendo trabajo doméstico. ¡Pagaría por ver eso! Eso también le trajo bastantes problemas.

¡Ah! Y también está haciendo dieta. Ahora sólo come tres comidas equilibradas al día, con mucha verdura y fruta y pocas grasas. Todo muy nutritivo y sano.

Las horas de televisión y ordenador controladas, lectura obligatoria, paga semanal, diete, castigos… Dudley está ahora con unos padres con la cabeza en su sitio. ¡Y lo está pasando fatal!

Bendito karma :-)

Mientras hablaba con Dudley sobre sus normas, recordé la charla que me dio Severus sobre el tema cuando empezamos esta aventura.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Harry se había levantado relativamente tarde. Estaba feliz con la nueve etapa de su vida. Ahora era libre y tenía tres adultos que le querían y se preocupaban por él.

Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil. Después de desayunar, Severus le dijo a Harry que quería hablar con él en la sala.

Una vez instalados en los sofás, el licántropo empezó a hablar.

—Sé que te estarás preguntando de que va esto—el muchacho asintió—. Pues bien, tú tienes dieciséis años, Harry. Aún eres un niño que necesita guía de los adultos. Y esa guía, en algunos casos, viene dada en forma de normas.

—Merlín, Remus. Se claro y directo—espetó Severus—. Vamos a definir las normas de convivencia y las consecuencias si las rompes, ¿esta claro, Harry?

El mencionado asintió.

—Verbal, Harry.

—Sí, señor.

—Muy bien. En primer lugar, recuerda siempre que cada acción tiene su reacción. Es decir, tú desobedeces, yo te castigo; tú mientes, yo te castigo; tú no estudias, yo te castigo; tú arriesgas tu vida y nosotros te castigamos. Y créeme, no te gustará. ¿Entendido?

Harry tragó. Era menos de lo que parecía, pero sonaba muy mal.

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente. Queremos obediencia, sinceridad y buen comportamiento. Tal vez tus padrinos consientan que te metas en líos y hagas bromas, pero yo no. Y, por supuesto, la mentira está terminantemente prohibida en esta familia. Las consecuencias de cualquier mentira, por pequeña que sea, serán peores que si me tiñeras toda la ropa de rosa. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor.

—Ja, ja, ja. Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Sev—rio Sirius—. Si Harry te tiñera la ropa de rosa, lo usarías para tus pociones. Y dudo que descuartices al niño por una simple mentirijilla.

—Tal vez las consecuencias inmediatas no sean tan graves, Sirius, pero créeme, perder mi confianza sí lo es.

—Tal vez tengas razón.—concedió el animago.

—Sí, tal vez. Otra cosa, Harry. Espero buenas notas. Entiendo que llevas cinco años sin estudiar en el mundo muggle, pero por lo menos espero que apruebes—el chico asintió—.Te quiero a las diez en el cama y a las diez y media con las luces apagadas. Tendrás que hacer un par de tareas al día y cualquier momento de ocio quedará postergado a que acabes tus deberes. Y, por supuesto, nada de hacerse el héroe ni arriesgar tu vida.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Estuvimos como tres horas decidiendo las normas y consecuencias. Severus ponía normas estrictas y Sirius las rebatía. Fue bastante divertido.

Por supuesto, muchas de ellas quedaron sobre el papel. La norma de acostarme pocas veces la cumplo. Jejeje, soy todo un rebelde. xD

Creo que la próxima vez que escriba en ti, Diario, será para contarte lo de mis notas. Creo que ya lo he superado :-}

Nos vemos pronto.

Chao

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Acepto todo tipo de maldiciones de no ser así (imperdonables no, por favor).

Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y añadido esta historia a favoritos y a las alertas.

Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia. Espero tener algo más de tiempo, al menos hasta septiembre, y actualizar algo más seguido.


	9. 14 de enero de 1997

14 de enero de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡He conocido a una chica!

Es morena, ojos marrones, estatura media, delgadita. Bastante mona, la verdad. Pero lo mejor es su personalidad. Es divertida, alegre y sarcástica. Es como una combinación de Sirius y Severus. La verdad es que me gusta bastante (insertar sonrojo tímido).

Acaba de llegar nueva al instituto y no conoce a nadie. Y bueno… como la gente de mi clase es taaaan maja y acepta taaaan bien a los recién llegados (nótese el sarcasmo), pues decidí hablarle. Y es lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Y este sábado nos vamos al cine (Harry salta feliz por toda la habitación).

Creo que estoy un poco emocionado, pero, ¡hey!, es mi primera cita desde Chang.

Ejem. Mejor será que recupere la compostura. Anteayer te prometí que te iba a contar lo de las notas.

Diez minutos después de que terminara de escribir en ti hace un mes, Severus llegó a casa. Y como buen Gryffindor que soy, pues… soy un suicida y se las di. Así, sin más, sin anestesia. Sev las leyó, empezó a fruncir el ceño y a levantar esa ceja suya como diciendo "¿Qué mierda es esto?" Luego me miró. Y te juro que me dio más miedo que cuando estaba en primero.

Sobra decir que la bronca fue monumental. Que vale, que mate y física vale, pero que historia y literatura no tenían perdón, que eso es sólo estudiar. Se tiró como quince minutos regañándome. Aún me pitan los oídos cuando lo recuerdo. Debo decir, que esa noche me confesó que si me había regañado tanto era porque tenía que ir a hablar con mi tutora de nuevo. Y esta vez tuve que ir con él.

Y ante eso, sólo puedo arrodillarme, levantar los brazos y gritar dramáticamente:

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Soy un buen chico. ¿Por qué la vida me tortura de esa manera?

Y ahí fuimos, a hablar con mi querida profesora.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Harry estaba en gimnasia, bailando Wannabe de la Spice Girls como actividad de clase (sí, esas ridículas que todo el mundo odia pero que puntúan) cuando lo llamaron para ir a la sala de reuniones de padres y profesores. El chico salió corriendo, feliz de haberse librado.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a Severus y a su profesora, la señorita Honey. Ambos estaban hablando de trivialidades, pero pararon al verlo llegar.

—¡Ah, Alexander! Acércate y siéntate junto a tu padre—indicó la mujer con dulzura.

Harry obedeció, saludando a su padre en el proceso.

—Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos empezar—la Srta. Honey revisó sus anotaciones—. Señor Snape, en general, el comportamiento de su hijo ha mejorado notablemente, aunque aún es mejorable. Y en cuanto a sus notas, ya lo ha visto. Sabemos que se ha esforzado mucho, o de lo contrario hubiera suspendido dos o tres materias más. Y créame que eso lo valoramos.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso—dijo Severus.

—Si se tratara de otro alumno, y teniendo en cuenta que usted y yo hablamos hace poco, pues probablemente no lo hubiera llamado. Pero tratándose de un caso como el suyo…

—¿Un caso como el suyo? —preguntó el pocionista/químico, dudoso.

—Sí, ya sabe. Encontrarse huérfano de la noche a la mañana y todo el trauma alrededor—empezó ella con suavidad—. Además, tengo algunas notas del psicólogo que me gustaría comentar con usted.

—Adelante—aceptó, aunque no le gustaba nada por donde estaba yendo la conversación.

—Alexander ha comentado que usted trabaja mucho—Sev asintió—.Y nos estábamos preguntando si tal vez no tiene al niño desatendido.

—De desatendido nada. Mi horario es básicamente matinal. Y la mayor parte de trabajo de despacho lo hago en casa. Alex sabe que puede interrumpirme cuando me necesite. Además, mis hermanos viven con nosotros.

—Sí, lo sé. Alexander también ha mencionado a sus tíos, en más de una ocasión—reconoció la profesora—. Y leyendo los informes de Michel, el psicólogo, pongo en duda que sean una buena influencia para él.

—Son mis hermanos, nuestra familia, y sean o no una buena influencia para Alex, no los voy a echar de mi vida—Severus se levantó, enfadado—. Creo que debería limitarse a sus funciones docentes, Srta. Honey, y no meterse en la vida privada de sus alumnos, excepto cuando sea necesario para su seguridad.

—No se enfade, Sr. Snape, sólo…

—¿Sólo qué? —la interrumpió el maestro—¿Sólo quería insultar a mis hermanos?¿Sólo quería poner en tela de juicio la educación y el entorno de mi hijo? Pues déjeme decirle que eso está más allá de su capacidad. Ahora, me retiraré. Y agradezca que no voy a hablar con el jefe de estudios por su atrevimiento.

—Pero…—la profesora trató de defenderse.

Severus le dedicó una mirada intimidante marca Snape antes de dirigirse a Harry.

—Nos vemos es casa, Alex—se volvió hacia la profesora—. Buenos días.

Se giró y caminó con paso firma hacia la salida.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Sé que parece imposible que siga pareciendo un murciélago gigante sin llevar sus túnicas negras, pero lo hace. Y da miedo. De hecho, creo que mi profesora se hizo pipí encima. xDDD

Por ahora, la mujer me ha dejado en paz. A ver cuanto dura.

EL domingo o el lunes te contaré que tal mi cita. ¡Estoy tan nervioso!

Nos leemos.

Harry Potter a.k.a. Alex Snape

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

The end (por hoy)

Parece que Harry ha encontrado alguien especial. Deseémosles suerte.

Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias para la cita.

Gracias a todos por leer y por lo comentarios.

Hasta pronto


	10. 19 de enero de 1997

19 de enero de 1997

Querido Diario:

Es oficial, estoy enamorado.

Ayer tuve la cita más espectacular de mi vida con la chica más especial que he conocido jamás.

A la una de la tarde la recogí en su casa, saludé a su hermano y nos fuimos al cine. Yo ya estaba preparado par ir a ver una romántica, pero cuando se lo dije, casi me pega. Fuimos a ver Men in Black, una de aliens en la que sale Will Smith, el del Principe de Bel-Air. Fue divertida. Luego fuimos a tomar unos gofres y nos tiramos dos horas hablando, pero se me pasó en nada. Finalmente, la llevé a su casa de nuevo sobre las cinco de la tarde.

Y lo mejor es que ya hemos quedado para ir a patinar la semana que viene.

Por cierto, no te lo he dicho. Se llama Sue. Bueno, Susanne, pero lo odia. Prefiere Sue.

Severus me ha recomendado ir con calma, que no la agobie, que si tiene que ser, será. Remus igual, pero que ser detallista tampoco ha matado a nadie. Y Sirius, bueno, Sirius es Sirius.

Y por cierto, estoy enfadado con él. Porque sí, porque es un cotilla. Y debí habérmelo esperado, pero es que nunca me imaginé que me seguiría.

Verás…

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Harry y Sue se encontraban en la cola del cine, esperando para comprar sus entradas. De pronto, sin saber por qué, Harry sintió un escalofrío.

—Alex, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No sé, te has estremecido.

—Igual fue frío, no sé—tranquilizó él.

Pero el moreno sabía que eso no era simple frío. Alguien los estaba vigilando. Y deseaba de todo corazón que no fuera quien él se imaginaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la salida de la película, Harry propuso ir a tomar algo. Fueron a la gofrería que estaba en frente del cine. Estaban deliciosos y calentitos. Se sentaron y hablaron de todo un poco.

En ese rato, Harry descubrió que ella también era huérfana de padres y que llevaba dos años viviendo con un hermano sobreprotector y tradicional.

—…Te juro que no lo entiendo, Alex. Tiene 25 años, pero piensa y se comporta como alguien de 40.

—Supongo que será por que siente que tiene que ser un modelo para ti.

—Y lo es. Pero también lo sería si hiciera cosas como el resto de chicos de su edad. —repuso ella.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—No sé. Ir al cine con sus amigos, a algún concierto, de fiesta… ¿Sigues conmigo?

—¿Eh?¿Qué? —Harry se había despistado un momento—Sí, lo siento.

—¿Tanto te aburro? —preguntó ella, medio ¿coqueta?

—No, para nada. Sólo me pareció ver a alguien.

Pero Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado. ¿Y si el que los estaba siguiendo era un mortífago? Que Dumbly y compañía pasara de él no implicaba que lo hicieran los seguidores de Voldemort.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después, Harry se declaró a sí mismo el paranoico mayor del reino. Cuando salieron del local, felices y sonriéndose tontamente, se encontraron con un "perrito" bloqueándoles la salida.

El chucho en cuestión, un perro negro tamaño familiar, empezó a mover el rabo y a lamerle las manos a Harry a modo de saludo. Y para rematarlo, se puso en pie sobre sus patas traseras y apoyando las delanteras sobre los hombros del chico.

—Abajo, Snuffles—ordenó el joven ex-león.

—¿Lo conoces, Alex?

—Sí, es el perro de mi padrino.

—¿Y qué hace aquí? —preguntó la chica mientras acariciaba al perro.

—No se, supongo que habrá seguido mi olor o algo—comentó mientras se encogía de hombros—. Venga, vámonos a casa, o si no tu hermano no nos va a dejar salir de nuevo. Snuffles, a casa, chico.

—Tienes razón. Nos vemos, Snuffles.

Ambos chicos se fueron, pero el chucho los seguía ladrando y trotando. Harry apretó la mandíbula, luchando por no gritarle.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

El camino con Sirius siguiéndonos se me hizo eterno, y además no nos dejó intimidad para despedirnos. ¡Grrr!

Cuando llegamos a casa estuve discutiendo con él unos 20 minutos, y a la único acuerdo al que llegamos fue que no me volvería a seguir, pero no me fío.

Por suerte le caí bien al hermano de Sue y, por ahora, tenemos su bendición. Pero ya me ha dicho que no toque a su hermanita de forma inadecuada o me quedaré sin carnet de padre. En fin, Severus da más miedo, jajaja.

Bueno, mi queridísimo Diario, me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo un partido de fútbol que jugar y necesito estar despejado.

Se despide bostezando,

Harry/Alex

PD: Creo que se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero en la tienda de gofres estaban Remus y Tonks muuuuuuuy cariñositos. xP

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

He vuelto de nuevo. Siento el retraso, pero este verano ha sido movido y no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir.

Espero que os haya gustado y que la espera mereciera la pena.

Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestra paciencia.

Nos vemos.


	11. 20 de mayo de 1997

20 de mayo de 1997

Querido Diario,

A veces me pregunto qué habré hecho en mi vida pasada para que en esta me vaya tan mal.

Acabo de salir de la ducha, mojado y más deprimido que cuando entré. Vale, lo de mojado es normal, pero se supone que una ducha calentita alegra el espíritu, ¿no?

Llevo tanto sin escribirte porque ahora tengo novia y me estado dedicando a ser un buen novio. Y estudiante. E hijo. No tenía tiempo para nada y al terminar el día lo único que quería era dormir.

Bueno... Dije tengo novia, pero que el verbo adecuado es tenía. O al menos eso creo. Y por eso estoy deprimido.

Y ahora cualquier persona normal me preguntaría que qué pasó y me intentaría animar diciendo que hasta que ella ma diga que hemos cortado sigo teniendo novia. Pero tu eres un diario, así que no me lo vas a decir. Y si lo haces, iré corriendo a buscar un colmillo de basilisco para atravesarte con él. Que lo sepas. XP

De todas formas, como ya dije, eres un diario, es más, eres MI diario, así que te lo voy a contar de todas formas.

Verás, desde enero todo era bonito. El cielo era gris (cosa habitual en Inglaterra), Hedwig tuvo cuatro crías adorables con la lechuza de Sev, mis estudios iban bien, la profe de Historia era más soportable y la chica más increíble y guapa del instituto estaba saliendo conmigo. Todo era genial. En los cuatro meses anteriores puedo decir que mi vida era muy feliz. Sin embargo, a mi la felicidad no me dura mucho...

Hace cuatro días fui con el instituto a una visita a la Escuela de Odontología de la Universidad de Liverpool. Y claro, con lo despistado que soy, se me olvidó que aparte de los Beatles, en Liverpool también viven los padres de Hermione. Y claro, con la hija que tienen, es de suponer que ambos son reputados odontólogos. Así que, usa tu imaginación. ¿Escuela de Odontontología + la ciudad donde viven los Granger? ¡Bingo! Me encontré con el padre de Hremione.

Resulta que los Sres. Granger no están al corriente de que tienen una bruja por hija. No. Espera. Eso sí lo saben. Reformulo: los Sres. Granger no están al corriente de que tienen una zorra por hija. Sí, eso está mejor. Y claro, el Sr. Granger me vio, me reconoció y me preguntó que que hacía allí y que dónde estaba Hermione. Todo esto usando mi nombre de pila como cinco veces.

Al final hablé con el Sr. Granger y le conté la historia un poco por encima. No parecía muy contento con el comportamiento de Hermione. Supongo que le caerá una buena bronca cuando llegue a casa después de su sexto año. Muajajajaja...cof, cof, cof

Mis compañeros de clase no se enteraron, pero Sue, que iba a mi lado, sí. Al principio no dijo nada, así que realmente pensé que no oyó nada que no debiera. Volví a casa y les conte a Sev, Rems y Siri lo que había pasado. Y todos tan contentos.

Pero hoy... se desató la tormenta. Después de clase vino a mi casa para estudiar. Y cuando terminó la sesión...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

—Alex, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Sue de forma casual.

—Claro, cielo. Dime.

—¿Por qué el Dr. Granger no paraba de llamarte Harry?—soltó la bomba.

—Este...—Harry dudó—Espera un momento, cielo. Creo que tio Sirius me está llamando.

Harry salió de sala a toda prisa en busca de Sev o de Remus. Encontró a Severus en el estudio y se lo contó. Su padre postizo le dio la solución.

—He vuelto. Sirius tenía problemas con su corbata y el triturador de papel—dijo nerviosamente después de hablar con Severus.

—Ajá. Ya, claro. Es muy curioso que solo tú oyeras su llamada, ¿no?—comentó la chica, suspicaz.

—Ya, bueno, es que usa una frecuencia que sólo oigo yo.

Y Sue se rió.

—Muy bueno, Snape. Pero no creas que me he olvidado. ¿Quién es Harry?

Harry/Alex suspiró.

—A ti no hay forma de despistarte, ¿eh? En realidad fui a hablar con mi padre. Me dijo que podía contarte algo de la verdad, pero no todo.

—¿Algo de la verdad? ¿Cómo que algo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—No es cuestión de conianza, cielo. Es cuestión de seguridad—repus Harry—. De hecho, porque confío en ti, estoy dispuesto a contarte algo.

—Bien, pues empieza.—apremió ella algo mosqueada.

—En primer lugar, debes saber que lo único que sabes real de mí es mi personalidad, mis gustos y mi fecha de nacimiento. Ah, y mi aspecto físico

Ella cabeceó, indicándole que continuara.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Harry James Potter. Severus no es mi padre, pero Sirius sí es mi padrino y Remus mi tío, honorífico, eso sí, pero mi tío al fin y al cabo. Y no son hermanos.

—¿Pero de verdad se llaman así?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

—Murieron. Sólo que no hace un año. Murieron en Halloween de 1981.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Alex! Eras sólo un bebé.

—Lo sé. Me crié con mis tíos biológicos, que no me trataban del todo bien.

Sue puso mala cara.

—¿Quién pude ser tan cruel como para tratar mal a su sobrino bebé huérfano?

—Mis tíos. ¿Recuerdas a aquel chaval rubio y gordo que me miraba entre miedo y asco

cuando jugamos aquel partido de fútbol con la escuela de Manchester?

—Cómo olvidarlo. Era muy desagradable.

—Ya, pues ese es mi primo Dudley.

—Imposible, no os pareceis en nada.

—Nuestras madres, que eran hermanas, no se parecían gran cosa. Mi madre era pelirroja de ojos verdes y mi tía es rubia de ojos azules. Además, nuestros padres son totalmente opuestos. Y yo soy una copia de mi padre y mi primo del suyo. Por eso no nos parecemos en nada.

—Supongo que es posible. Continúa.

—Ok. A los once años empezé mis estudios en un internado escocés para jovenes con talentos especiales. Mis padres también fueron allí. Y Severus, Remus y Sirius también. De hecho, Severus fue mi profesor en esa escuela. Y por eso mis tíos nos detestan. Somos diferentes a ellos. Y ellos odían todo lo diferente.

—Que estrechos de miras, ¿no?

—No lo sabes tú bien—aseguró Harry—. En mi quito año sucedió algo que no te puedo contar. Al final, por problemas personales bastante importantes con mis compañeros y el profesorado, abandoné la escuela y me vine a Liverpool.

—¿Por qué Liverpool?

—A Sirius le gustan los Beatles.

—¿Y quién es esa tal Hermione de la que hablaba el Dr. Granger?—preguntó Sue un poco celosa.

—Tranquila, cielo. Hermione ya no es nadie para mí. Es la hija del Dr. Granger e iba conmigo al internado. Antes de todo el follón del curso pasado, era mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermana. Al final, resultó ser la primera en darme la patada cuando todo se puso feo.

—Que chica tan horrible.

—Bueno, esto es todo lo que te puedo contar.

—¿Nada más?

—No, nada—negó el muchacho—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

—Por ahora me parece bastante razonable. Por lo que entiendo, habéis cambiado un par de nombre, un par de fechas y un par de relaciones familiares.

El moreno asintió.

—Sin embargo—continuó Sue—, presiento que esto es sólo la superficie. Que falta lo más importante. Y no se si quiero estar con alguien que me guarda tantos secretos.

—Sue... te entiendo. Sé lo que es estar en la sombra, que te oculten cosas. Pero por ahora es peligroso que te cuente lo demás.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho. Seguridad.

Harry asintió.

—No es exactamente peligroso, pero sí muy reciente. Si te lo cuento, la mierda podría salpicarte.

—No sé, Alex, o Harry, o lo que sea. Ya te llamaré, ¿vale?

Sue recogió sus cosas, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue sin mirar atrás.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora no sé si tengo novia o no.

Me siento fatal. He estado practicando algo de duelo con Sev y Sirius, a ver si me descargaba un poco, pero sólo ha servido para que me duela el cuerpo casi tanto como el alma.

Bueno, Sr. Diario, Moony me está llamando para cenar.

Cuando sepa algo te lo cuento.

Alex

PD: Sue me llamó mientras estaba cenando. Ha entendido mis motivos y seguimos juntos. De hecho, este finde nos vamos a montar en bici. ¡Yay!

3 3 I'm deep in love with my girlfriend 3 3

Ahora sí, un abrazo enorme

Alex, o Harry, o lo que sea.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Siento mucho la tardanza. La verdad es que no sé donde se me va el tiempo. No me puedo creer que hayan pasado nueve meses de la últm actualización.

Como siempre, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto, por vuestros comentarios y... por todo. Cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida.


	12. 26 de junio de 1997

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y posibles escenarios reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

26 de junio de 1997

Querido Diario,

Por fin, después de meses de esfuerxo y estudio ¡se acabó el curso!

He hecho montoooones de examenes, trabajos y deberes, ademñas de pasarme horas incando codos, pero ha merecido la pena. He aprobado todo y con nota. Sí, incluso Historia.

Por cierto, Sue y yo seguimos juntos y ella también ha aprobado todo con buenos resultados. Auguro que este verano va a ser genial. :-D

Sev lleva un mes saturado de trabajo, corrigendo examenes, atendiendo a sus alumnos en las tutorías, escribiendo actas y todo eso, pero ha tenido tiempo de examinar mis conocimentos mágicos. Según él estoy bien preparado y pasaré las pruebas de 6º año del Ministerio de Magia sin problema.

Vale, ahora es cuando tu dices: "¿Prubas de 6º año del Ministerio de Magia? ¿Perdón?"

Pues sí, mi querido diario no poseído, los magos británicos menores de edad que no estamos escolarizados es Hogwarts o en alguna otra escuela de magia tenemos que hacer una serie de exámenes en el Departamento de Educación Mágica del Ministerio para que nos convaliden lo que sabemos, de lo contrario, por mucho que sepamos, no queda registrado y, por tanto, no cuenta para nada.

No me gusta tener que volver allí, pero C'est la vie.

Mmmm... ¿qué más te puedo contar? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Sirius me siguió en mi primera cita con Sue? Bien, pues me vengué. Aunque creo que más bien le hice un favor.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Sirius había salido. Con una mujer. Treinta y pocos años, morena y con una pechonalidad apabullante.

Sirius estaba feliz. La conversación no era precisamente estimulante, pero la vision que tenía de otros aspectos más... ejem, "notables" de la chica sí lo era.

La comida era buena y el futuro más cercano era prometedor. De hecho, prometía mucho ruído y poca ropa.

Sirius era muuuy feliz.

Como Sirius era feliz, Harry también. Pero el adolescente quería venganza.

Harry y Remus habían seguido al animago hasta el local. Cenaron y, de vez en cuando, mandaban miraditas a la mesa del último Black para que se sintiera incomodo. Tampoco querían iniciar una batalla de a ver quien jode más al otro con Sirius.

Vieron como la chica iba al baño en el momento en el que Padfoot pidió la cuenta, y Harry empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de aparecerse en su forma animaga ante el moreno mayor cuando salieran. A fin de cuentas, Harry se transformaba en un gatito totalmente adorable, y eso solía gustar a las chicas.

Remus había ido al baño cinco minutas antes de la cita de Sirius fuera y al volver...

—Harry, tenemos que separar a Sirius de esa chica.—dijo con apuro.

—¿Por?—preguntó confuso—Parece que se lo están pasando bien.

—No, si no lo dudo, pero mientras estaba en el baño, oí a dos clientes riendose y comentando como esa chica había conseguido otra víctima. Parece ser que se dedica a camelar a hombres de unos trenta y cinco, cuarenta años, se los tira y cuando están dormidos, llama a su complice y le desvalijan la casa.

—¿Y cómo es que no la han detenido ya?

—Porque ningún hombre quiere reconocer que dejó entrar en su casa a una desconocida sólo por un polvo y que aún por encima se quedó dormido.

—¿Y estás seguro de que es ella?—el otro mago asitió—Genial—dijo irónico—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Tengo un plan.

Remus se puso a explicar a Harry su idea. Cuando terminaron, salieron a esperar al otro mago.

—Sí, mi casa está vacía y a nuestra disposición, querida.—les llegó la voz de Sirius.

—Recuerda, Har, cuando Pad esté visible durante dos segundo tu gritas...

—¡Papá!—gritó Harry, a la vez que salí coriendo hacia el animago.

—Eeeeh, sí, así.—y se limitó a observar y a esperar.

Mientras, Sirius...

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Hary?—confusión total—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Papá, llevo horas buscándote. Mamá se ha puesto de parto y tú no respondes al móvil—dijo todo apurado—¿Y ésta quién es?

Remus hacía todo lo posible porque no lo vieran mientras se reía ante la cara de su amigo.

—¿Cómo que mamá se ha puesto de parto?—confusión en aumento—Y ella es Anne, una "amiga".

—No hay tiempo para tus amiguitas, ¿o es que te importamos tan poco?—preguntó/lloró Harry todo desconsolado.

—Estooooo...—Sirius se rascó la cabeza, entre confuso y mosqueado, si era una broma no tenía ni **** gracia—Sí, venga, vamos—dijo al ver que estaban montando el numerito—. Te llamaré pronto, Anne.

Y se fue con Harry.

—¿Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso? Si es una venganza por lo de tu cita con Sue, te has pasado, jovencito—dijo totalmente cabreado el animago.

—No es eso, Siri. Vamos a buscar a Rems y te lo explicamos.

Cuando llegaron junto al hombre lobo, se lo encontraron recargado en la pared y carcajeandose.

—Merlín, Cachorro, deberían darte el Oscar por lo menos—dijo entre risas al verlos.

—Corta el rollo, Lupin, y explícame porque voy a pasar otra noche en el dique seco por vuestra culpa.

Su amigo y su ahijado le contaron lo que el licántropo había escuchado en el baño.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

La verdad es que tardamos un rato en razonar con él, pero cuando lo comprendió, lo único que hizo es darnos las gracias.

Como ves, Diario, mi vida es un lío tras otro.

Nos leemos pronto,

Harry/Alex

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

A modo de compensación por mi retraso anterior, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo en menos de una semana. Y el próximo creo que tampoco tardará mucho.

Imagen de como me imagino al Harry gatito:

wallpapercdn (punto com) / wallpowper/newwallpowp er/wallpaper/2012 /12/03/cute-kitte

(Sólo hay que quitar espacios)

IMPORTANTE: He creado un foro llamado Buscando historias, cuyo objetivo es pedirnos ayuda los unos a los otros para buscar esas historias perdidas que nos encantaría releer y de las cuales no recordamos ni nombre ni autor. Por ahora es sólo para el fandom de Harry Potter.

El link: www . fanfiction (punto net) / forum/ Buscando-historias/ 136235/ (Sólo hay que quitar espacios)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto, por vuestros comentarios y... por todo. Cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida.


	13. 3 de julio de 1997

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y posibles escenarios reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

3 de julio de 1997

Querido Diario,

Tengo taaaantas cosas que contarte, que no se por donde empezar.

En primer lugar, y tal y como dijo Sev, pasé las pruebas del Ministerio con buenas notas. Por suerte, el Ministerio pasa de los tejemanejes del Viejo y les importa un pimiento lo que yo haga. Ahora, aunque les pese en Hogwarts, ya soy un mago cualificado de séptimo año.

Sue y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Hemos ido al cine, a cenar, a patinar... Nos lo hemos pasado genial. Amo profundamete a esa chica.

Lo peor de todo el último mes es que el hermano de Sue ha empezado a presionarnos para que decidamos en serio que queremos hacer cuando terminemos la escuela, que sólo no falta un año. Por suerte, Sev nos ha dicho que nos relajemos y que lo pensemos con calma, que aunque decidamos algo ahora, igual para junio del año que viene cambiamos de idea. Como se nota que ha sido profe de adolescentes durante catorce años.

Y lo más importante...(redoble de tambores)

Ya tengo 17 años. ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! Al menos es el mundo mágico... Jajaja.

Me han regalado libros (¿A que no adivinas quién?), dulces y una centa romántica para Sue y para mí(Quién ha sido no lo adivinas ni de coña, Diario xDD).

Y la cenita fue espectacular y muy romántica. Y al final, después de siete meses de relación, dimos un paso más. Y no, no estoy hablando de matrimonio, jajaja.

No te voy a contar nada, porque no sé como describirlo y porque es tan intimo que me parece una falta de respeto hacia Sue contártelo, sobre todo por si caes en manos ajenas. Sólo puedo decir que tomamos medios para que no haya un nuevo Potter en el mundo dentro de poco. Y que fue especial, muy especial.

Bueno, dije que lo peor fue la presión que nos metió mi cuñadito, pero miento. Lo peor fue hoy que...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Harry y Sue estaban en el parque paseando y hablando tranquilamente. Ella estaba preocupada por su futuro depués de la escuela. Él la tranquilizaba como podía, recordándole las palabras de Sev. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

—¡POTTER!—gritó una voz de sobra conocida para Harry.

El joven mago se giró para encarar a su ex nejor amiga.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Granger?—preguntó molesto— ¿Tan difícil te resulta dejarme vivir mi vida?

—Eres un desgraciado. Nadie te mandaba ir a contarle a mo padre lo que pasó entre nosotros.—gritó Hermione, furiosa.

—Yo no fui a contarle nada—explicó sin perder la calma—. Me lo encontré, me preguntó por ti y se lo conté.

—¿Y no podías mentirle?—chilló ella.

—Lo siento, Granger, yo no miento tan bien como tú—replicó él con desprecio.

De pronto, una furiosa Hermione reparó en la presencia de Sue. Y se le ocurrió un plan.

—¿Y ésta quién es? ¿Tu nueva puta?

—No te pases. Ella no te ha hecho nada.—Harry estaba fúrico—¿Y cómo que nueva?

—Sí, ¿ya no te acuerdas de Cho?—repuso con malicia.

—¿Cho "mi amiga es una chivata"?¿O Cho "vamos a llorar sobre Potter" ? Ah, no, tú te refieres a Cho "beso de pena". Sí que me acuerdo, aunque preferiría olvidarla.

—Ya—y se dirigió a Sue—. Yo de ti me alejaría de él. Todos los que se juntan con este chico acaban mal.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

La conftontación con Granger fue muuuuuy desagradable. Y me costó un buen rato convencer a mi chica que la arpía esa sólo esta furiosa ya que por mi causa sus padres se dieron cuenta de que su niña no es tan buena como ellos creían.

Ahora sólo voy a pasar del ratón de biblioteca con dientes de castor y me voy a centrar en ser un buen novio.

Nos leemos pronto,

Harry/Alex

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Siento que sea tan cortito. A ver si el próximo sale algo mejor.

IMPORTANTE: He creado un foro llamado Buscando historias, cuyo objetivo es pedirnos ayuda los unos a los otros para buscar esas historias perdidas que nos encantaría releer y de las cuales no recordamos ni nombre ni autor. Por ahora es sólo para el fandom de Harry Potter.

El link: www . fanfiction (punto net) / forum/ Buscando-historias/ 136235/ (Sólo hay que quitar espacios)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto, por vuestros comentarios y... por todo. Cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida.


	14. 7 de julio de 1997

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y posibles escenarios reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

7 de julio de 1997

Querido Diario,

No te lo vas a creer pero...

¡TONKS ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

Mañana te cuento todo con más calma, que ahora nos vamos a celebrarlo.

Chaox

Alex


	15. 8 de julio de 1997

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y posibles escenarios reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

8 de julio de 1997

Querido Diario,

Como te dije ayer, mi querido Diario, Tonks está embarazada.

Nos lo dijeron ayer por la tarde. Sabíamos que Moony y Tonks llevaban tiempo tonteando y eso, y estaba bastante claro que habían pasado a mayores hace tiempo (tú es que no viste la cara de gilipollas feliz y satisfecho que trajo Remus un día después de su cita, que si no me darías la razón), pero esto no nos lo esperábamos. No de Remy al menos, de Siri sí, pero no de Remy.

Aún no nos lo podemos creer. Bueno... sí podemos... más o menos. Sabemos que ambos pueden hacer bebés, pero siempre creímos que Remus no quería ser padre. De hecho, creo que está bastante (muy) acojonado. Pero se le pasará... espero.

Lo importante es que los futuros padres están felices, aunque hubo que hacer entrar en razon al lobo y asegurarle que será un buen padre y que su bebé va a ser un niño (o niña) feliz, sano y querido. Y humano 100%.

Después de que lo comprendiera nos fuimos a celebrar la llegada del nuevo Mini-Merodeador. Estuvimos hasta tarde cenando y, en general, haciendo el tonto. Fue divertido.

Ahora sólo me queda decir:

¡Bienvenido al mundo, Moony Jr.!

Un saludito,

Prongs Jr.


	16. 9 de julio de 1997

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y posibles escenarios reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

9 de julio de 1997

Querido Diario,

Ahora que ya se me ha pasado un poco la euforia del embarazo de Tonks puedo contarte más cosas.

Mi novhgjskja

Perdón por el tachón de antes, pero Remus entró de golpe sin llamar y me asustó. Aunque el estaba peor, jajaja.

Resulta que han ido hoy a hablar con los padres de Tonks sobre el embarazo y ahora la madre de Tonks, Andromeda, que además es prima de Siri, presiona para que se casen. Menudo lío que tiene nuestro lobito encima, JAJAJA

Como te iba diciendo antes de que nuestro licántropo favorito me interrumpiera, mi novia ha cedido a la presión de su hermano y ha decidido, más o menos, que hará cuando acabemos el instituto. Quiere hacer Ingeniería Informática. Parece que es una carrera con mucho futuro y que todavía tiene mucho que desarrollarse. Tiene la vantaja de que es bastante desconocida y que, por tanto, habrá pocos profesionales realmente cualificados así que trabajo no le ha de faltar. Como desventaja, es un campo en contínuo crecimiento y que además crece muuuuy deprisa, así que va a tener que trabajar duro para estar siempre al día. En fin, decida lo que decida, cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

Y para demostrarle parte de ese apoyo, fui con ella a ver la escuela universitaria en la que Sue quiere ingresar. El edificio es nuevo, está rodeado de jardines y está un poco a las afueras del Campus. Parece guay.

La nota para entrar no es muy alta y Sue es buena estudiante, así que seguro que alcanza su meta.

Ahora yo estoy mirando las carreras que hay en esa universidad para tomar mi decisión. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, de lo que tienen, me gusta Ciencias de la Información, Veterinaria y, aunque no lo creas, Magisterio.

Y seguro que te preguntas, "después de lo de Skeeter, ¿aún te quieres dedicar al periodismo?". La verdad es que tras entrar en contacto con ese escaarabajo de la patata no me apetece mucho, pero también sé que hay grande profesionales del periodismo que no tienen nada que ver con ella. Qué tienen una buena ética de trabajo y que buscan informar antes que vender. ¿Y quién dice que o no puedo ser uno de esos?

Luego está Veterinaria. Siempre me han encantado los animales, y hablando parsel tengo una ventaja con las serpientes, pero no sé... Sé que no todo va a ser bonito y, si soy sincero, la idea de meterle el brazo por el culo a una vaca o sacrificar un gatito no me atrae nada.

Pues ale, Veterinaria descartado.

Y Magisterio. Pues... me encantan los niños y me encanta enseñar. Y, especialmente, me llama la idea de poder ayudar a otros niños a que no pasen por lo mismo que yo. Una infancia llena de abusos con profesores o muy cegatos o muy temerosos del inexistente poder de mis tíos de joderles la vida. Me gustaría poder ser ese profesor al que acudan sin miedo buscando vez, si quiero ayudar a esos niños podría hacer Psicología Infantil, pero no, porque prefiero estar en primera línea y ayudarles en las primeras fases. En primaria, el colegio tenía psicólogo, pero como los profesores nunca me ayudaron, nunca llegué a él. A mí me hubiera ayudado más un profesor con las narices de enfrentarse a mi tío, al director y a las autoriadades para defender mi verdad que un psicólogo. Eso viene después.

Creo que ya lo tengo. Haré Magisterio, pero luego me especializaré en Psicoogía Infantil.

Creo que vi algo así en los folletos. Espera.

Aquí está: Magisterio y Psicopedagogía.

Severus va a alucinar.

Gracias por escucharme, Diario. Siempre me ayudas a aclara mis ideas.

Nos vemos pronto,

Alex/Harry

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Siento mucho la tardanza. Espero que tres capítulos de golpe haya compensado un poco la espera.

Está vez no hay recuerdo porque Harry está demasiado centrado en su presente y futuro como para ponerse a recordar nada.

Este capítulo me ha hecho recordar el dolor de cabeza que es empezar el último año de bachillerato y plantearte qué quieres hacer con tu vida. Por suerte, yo lo tenía más claro que Harry, jajaja.

Una cosa más, os recuerdo que he creado un foro llamado Buscando historias, cuyo objetivo es pedirnos ayuda los unos a los otros para buscar esas historias perdidas que nos encantaría releer y de las cuales no recordamos ni nombre ni autor. Por ahora es sólo para el fandom de Harry Potter.

El link: www . fanfiction (punto net) / forum/ Buscando-historias/ 136235/ (Sólo hay que quitar espacios)

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y reviews. Y también a todos los que le dais a follow o a favoritos.

Feliz Navidad y hasta el 2014


	17. 25 de mayo de 1998

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no me lucro con ellos de ninguna forma.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

25 de mayo de 1998

Querido Diario,

Llevo casi un año sin escribir en tus páginas y la verdad es que lo hubiera necesitado. Y mucho. Pero me ha faltado tiempo. Eso de estudiar para los exámenes finales de dos mundos, mantener una vida social aceptable, mantener una relación de pareja y tener una vida personal ajetreada está acabando conmigo.

Así que estoy estresado, muy estresado.

Pero vamos por partes, que hay mucho que contar.

Para empezar, Remus y Tonks se casaron a finales de julio del año pasado. Fue una ceremonia preciosa y muy íntima. Tanto que de la Orden del Pajarito Chamuscado sólo fueron Kingsley Shacklebolt y Charlie y los gemelos Weasley. Me alegro mucho de haberlos visto, la verdad. Kings es todo un profesional y un señor de los pies a la cabeza que no se deja manipular por el Viejo. Y esos tres Weasley... Bueno, Fred me confesó que llevan sin hablar con el resto de su familia desde que discutieron por lo que me estaban haciendo.

De la boda en sí no voy a decir mucho más, sólo que Remy recibió amenazas muy originales de parte del padre de Tonks. Me cae bien ese hombre, jajaja.

Pasado el evento nos fuimos un mes a Italia, donde Sev impartió un taller/curso de perfeccionamiento a los alumnos de último año de la escuela italiana. Yo también participé y puedo decir que mis compañeros sudaron la gota gorda para conseguir aprobar el curso.

De vuelta en Inglaterra tocó volver al instituto. Y un montón de charlas sobre que este es nuestro último año, que si estamos ya próximos a ser adultos y que se acerca el gran momento: elegir a qué dedicar nuestra vida. Por suerte, Sue y yo ya lo sabemos.

Por supuesto, Sirius, Severus y Remus también me echaron charlas parecidas, pero más enfocadas al mundo mágico.

Así que, una vez escuchadas todas, llegó la hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Prepararse para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad muggle es un tormento, sobre todo hacia el final de curso.

Preparase para hacer los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. es una tortura.

Prepararse para sacarse los dos a la vez es un maldito infierno. No sé como sigo vivo y cuerdo, supongo que Sue me mantuvo con la cabeza en su sitio, pero joder... Por suerte, en un mes seré libre.

Y ahora es cuando viene lo interesante. En las dos últimas semanas han pasado cosas, no muchas, pero importantes.

Primero te voy a contar lo que pasó y que nos llenó de alegría (además fue lo que primero ocurrio, jejeje).

Me llena de orgullo anunciar el nacimiento de mi ahijado: Theodore Remus Lupin. Es la cosa más adorable que he visto en mi vida. Es regordete, pequeñito y metamorfomago. Tonks y Lupin tienen mucha suerte, mientras otros padres tienen que interpretar el llanto de sus bebés, ellos sólo tienen que ver de que color es su pelo. Útil, ¿verdad? Sabemos que llevarlo al mundo muggles va a ser un dolor en el trasero, pero por ahora tiene sus ventajas.

Adoro a ese pequeñajo. Cuando haga algo más que dormir,comer y cagar ya te contaré algo más, Diario.

La otra cosa que pasó, que por suerte fue un susto, y que sucedió apenas cuatro días después de que Teddy naciera, fue que Sue me informó, bastante asustada, que llevaba una semana de retraso con la menstruación. Casi me da algo. Una cosa es que me gusten los niños y otra cosa que quiera ser padre a los dieciocho. Por suerte, Sev la escuchó y, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, le hizo un hechizo de diagnóstico. Sue no estaba embarazada, era simplemente que la presión a la que está sometida por la escuela y por su hermano para sacar buenas notas le pasó factura.

Y por último, lo peor de todo, fue que, bueno, para pasar los exámenes del último año en el mundo mágico hay que recurrir al Ministerio de Magia y ellos se organizan y te dicen en que fechas tienes que hacer tus pruebas. Pues cuando llegó la carta del Ministerio...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Era una mañana tranquila en el hogar de los Snape. El pequeño Lupin había nacido sano y sin rastros del pequeño problema peludo de su padre. Todo era felicidad. Pero la felicidad les dura poco a Harry y a Severus.

Una lechuza común, parda, entró por la ventana de la cocina y se posó ante el más joven, que estaba desayunando. Al coger la carta que llevaba se dio cuenta de que era del Ministerio y así se lo comunicó a su tutor, quién le animó a abrirla.

Y el contenido de la carta era el siguiente:

Estimado señor Potter,

Le informamos que hemos recibido su petición de presentarse a los Exámenes Extraordinarios de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (E.X.T.A.S.I.S.) de forma independiente. Y nos complace communicarle que su solicitud ha sido admitida.

Como este año usted es el único alumno a examinar, el Departamento de Educación Mágica del Ministerio de Magia ha decidido redireccionarle al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para la realización de sus pruebas.

Tiene que presentarse el día 31 de mayo a las 18:00 horas en la estación de tren de Hogsmeade junto a su instructor para incorporarse al alumnado de dicha institución para comenzar a examinarse a partir del día 1 de junio.

Le adjuntamos el horario y fecha de cada prueba.

Le deseamos mucha suerte durante el desarrollo de sus exámenes.

Griselda Marchbanks

Examinadora Jefa del Comité de Examinadores

Ministerio de Magia

Tras leer esto, Harry soltó una blasfemia bastante fea, que hizo que Sirius, que acababa de llegar de un paseo, se le quedara mirando.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Así que ya ves, Diario. En menos de una semana tengo que volver a Hogwarts si quiero que me reconozcan como un mago plenamente cualificado. Mierda.

El ambiente en casa está un pelín cargado porque Sev tampoco quiere volver, pero no le queda otra porque es mi instructor.

¡Ah! Y que no se me olvide. Una semana después de volver de Hogwarts (allí acabo el día 12), me toca hacer los exámenes muggles.

Ahora mismo odio mi vida. Lo único que aporta luz son Teddy y Sue. Y Sue está tan nerviosa que soy yo el que tiene que calmarla a ella. Por suerte, las clases en el instituto acaban mañana y ella podrá descansar más.

Bueno, Diario, me voy a ir a dormir, que mañana me toca día movidito.

Supongo que mientras esté en Escocia escribiré más, que de alguna forma tendré que desahogar frustraciones y mi novia no va a estar a mano.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Chao

Harry/Alex

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Y hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Sé que no tengo perdón, pero me temo que soy muy irregular para estas cosas. Y yo también he tenido un curso movidito, no tanto como Harry pero suficiente.

Esta vez no voy a decir que prometo actualizar más seguido ni nada por el estilo porque nunca cumplo.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me escriben reviews, le dan a seguir a esta historia y las otras que tengo publicadas también y también a aquellas personas que añaden a sus favoritos alguno de mis trabajos. Y sobre todo, a aquellos que me tenéis paciencia. En serio, gracias.

Creo que llevo tiempo sin responder reviews y me disculpo por ello. Que sepáis que me los leo todos y me animan a seguir, pero como me llegan al móvil me despisto. Los próximos reviews los contestaré todos.

Como penúltima cosa, algunos me habéis preguntado si Situaciones Extrañas, una traducción que hice, tiene continución. Y la respuesta es no, no tiene, aunque le transmitiré a la autora vuestros deseos.

Y ahora sí, lo último. Voy a hacerme un poco de auto-spam. Hace un mes abrí un blog sobre literatura, cine y música. Llevo ya siete entradas y tres de ellas son reseñas de libros. Si queréis pasaros, sois más que bienvenidos. El link: vidadeingeniero . blogspot . com . es/

Y ahora sí que sí

¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. 1 de junio de 1998

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no me lucro con ellos de ninguna forma.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

1 de junio de 1998

Querido Diario,

Estoy hasta los huevos de Hogwarts, y eso que sólo llevo un día aquí.

Llegamos ayer y en la estación nos esperaba Hagrid. Por suerte él también es un buen amigo y nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa y diciendo que se alegraba de vernos. La verdad es que yo también me alegro de verle y saber que era sincero sobre sus sentimientos. Y sé que Sev opina lo mismo que yo. Al salir de la estación nos subimos a un carruaje que nos llevó hasta la escuela. Cruzamos los terrenos y entramos en el castillo. Hasta ahí bien.

Nada más llegar al vestíbulo nos encontramos con la fea cara de Filch. A Severus lo saludó bien, con respeto incluso, pero a mí me lanzó una mirada de desprecio tremenda. Se la devolví, ¡faltaría más! Luego empezamos a subir hasta el despacho del viejo y, por suerte, no nos encontramos a nadie. Una vez arriba, ya en presencia del director, las cosas se pusieron tensas. El hombre es como es y no lo puede evitar. Se pasó cerca de una hora hablando de cómo sería para mí hacer los EXTASIS, que como no era alumno de la escuela el procedimiento era algo diferente, etc., etc., etc. Y por enmedio fueron cayedo comentarios mal intencionados sobre mi escasa capacidad para enfrentarme a los exámenes y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Lo que no sé es cómo no perdí la paciencia.

Luego nos mandó a las que serían nuestras habitaciones durante las próximas dos semanas. Y que ya nos vería en la cena.

Nos retiramos y, ya a solas, nos relajamos como pudimos antes de matar a alguien. Cuando llegó la hora de bajar a cenar nos vestimos para la ocasión. Yo me puse simplemente un vaquero normal con unas deportivas tipo Converse negras, una camiseta básica y la sudadera de mi instituto. Lo hice a propósito, porque ese es el insti al que hubiera ido Granger si fuera muggle. De hecho, muchos de mis compañeros fueron compañeros de clase suyos en primaria y me han contado cosas. Sólo decir que cierta prefecta perfecta no era tan alumna modelo en primaria.

Vale, ya me he desviado. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, la ropa para la cena. Severus, por su parte, recuperó sus viejas túnicas negras de murciélago de las mazmorras. Y déjame decirte, mi más fiel Diario, que casi me da un chungo. Impone lo mismo o más que antes. Ahora no tiene el pelo ni la piel tan grasos y ha ganado color y algo de peso, pero aún así... esa forma de caminar, de mirar... da mal rollo.

Bueno, el tema es que bajamos y el director insistió en hacernos esperar fuera hasta que nos presentara. Algo innecesario a mi parecer, casi todos nos conocen, pero cada loco con su tema. Y como Dumbledore es el mayor loco de por aquí, pues me aguanto.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno. Todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban reunidos porque el director quería darles un aviso o algo así. Sin embargo, el viejo Dumbledore no se encontraba en la sala. De repente, entró por la puerta lateral que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Nada más llegar, se quedó de pie y esperó a que se hiciera silencio, cosa que pasó casi en el acto.

—Mis queridos alumnos, como todos sabéis, mañana los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año empiezan sus exámenes regulados por el Ministerio de Magia—empezó su discurso—. Mucha suerte a todos.

Los alumnos de dichos cursos tenían cara de asustados, a excepción de Hemione Granger y Ronald Weasley, que parecían creer que lo aprobarían durmiendo.

—Este año, sin embargo, va a haber dos pequeñas variaciones respecto a cursos anteriores, ambas por orden del Departamento de Educación Mágica. El primero es relativo a un premio. El alumno o alumna que saque las mejores notas de su año obtendrá una bonificación de mil galeones.

Ante esto, Hermione empezó a hacer planes. La universidad a la que quería ir ya no estaba fuera de su alcance.

—El otro cambio es relativo a un estudiante—continuó—. Todos los años hay un cierto número de magos y brujas que se presentan a los exámenes de forma independiente y el Ministerio organiza el calendario como puede. Pero este año sólo hay un estudiante que se vaya a presentar y por tanto, para ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo, lo han mandado aquí para realizar sus EXTASIS.

Todos los alumnos se revolucionaron, comentando y preguntandose quién sería ese mago. Dumbledore, harto de la situación y hambriento, los mandó callar.

—¡Alumnos! Si dejáis de alborotar y preguntaros quién es, mejor. Lleva un buen rato fuera para entrar junto a su instructor—intentó calmar los ánimos sin que se notara lo molesto que estaba—. Qué pasen nuestros invitados.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, los dos jóvenes magos que esperaban para entrar entraron. Recorrieron el camino desde la puerta hasta la mesa de los profesores con paso firme y decidido. Nadie sabía quién era el más joven, pero todos, salvo los de primero y segundo, reconocieron al temido profesor Snape.

Dije que nadie sabía quién era el más joven. Así era hasta que Neville Longbottom sí lo reconoció. Entonces exclamó:

—¡Es Harry! ¡Oh, por Merlín, Harry ha vuelto!

Se notaba en su voz que estaba feliz de volver a ver a su antiguo compañero de cuarto. Por respuesta, Harry le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Él tambien había echado en falta a Neville.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa presidencial, saludaron a los profesores con una inclinación de cabeza y se giraron, mirando al alumnado.

—Alumnos—llamó Dumbledore—, dejadme que os presente a Harry Potter y a su instructor, el Maestro Superior de Pociones Severus Snape.

En la mesa de Slytherin, todos a una, se levantaron para aplaudir a su viejo Jefe de Casa. Slughorn no era ni la mitad de bueno que él y lo echaban de menos. A ese aplauso se unieron algunos Ravenclaw y, para sorpresa de todos, Neville y Ginny Weasley. Seveerus se limitó a inclinar la cabeza como antes, reconociendo y agradeciendo el recibimiento. Harry sólo sonrió.

—Bien, bien, me alegro de que recibáis tan bien a nuestros invitados—sonrisa falsa marca Dumbledore—. Ahora, todos tenemos hambre. Severus, por favor, me complacería enormemente que regresaras a tu puesto en la mesa de profesores. En cuanto a ti, Harry, creo que la mesa de Gryffindor te está esperando.

Ambos magos asintieron y se fueron cada uno a dónde les habían indicado. Severus fue muy bien recibido por los profesores, pero Harry... Harry se vio apresado en el fuerte abrazo de Luna Lovegood en cuanto bajo las escaleras que había entre la mesa presidencial y las mesas de los estudiantes. A ese abrazo pronto se unieron Neville y Ginny, quién le pidió perdón entre sollozos.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

El recibimiento por parte de Luna, Ginny y Neville me alegró mucho. También me saludaron de muy buen rollo Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y... tan-tatachan, Draco Malfoy. Resulta que el chaval se ha reformado. Y cuentan por ahí que es culpa de una jovencita llamada Astoria.

Me alegro mucho de haber encontrago gente que aún me aprecia en Hogwarts. Pero, por desgracia, los que me desprecian son demasiados.

La mesa de Gryffindor me hizo un poco el vacío en cuanto me senté, tanto para la cena de ayer como en las comidas de hoy. Sólo Ginny y Neville me hablan.

¡Ah, que no te lo he contado! Ginny me dijo que Bill y Arthur (a.k.a. Sr. Weasley) también están de mi parte. Que al principio se habían tragado las mentiras de Ron y su madre pero que después de la discusión con Charlie y con los gemelos se habían pensado las cosas mejor, al igual que ella. Así que ahora tengo a seis Weasley de mi parte.

Bueno, Diario, creo que por hoy ya me he desahogado bastante. Mañana ya te contaré que tal van los exámenes y todo eso.

Nos vemos.

Harry (Alex se ha quedado en Liverpool)

P.D.: Hermione está mas sabelotodo que de costumbre. Creo que la voy a acabar maldiciendo como siga así.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

No me puedo creer que hayan pasado ya tres meses de mi última actualización. Os juro que a veces no sé donde se van los días.

Ya estamos entrando en la recta final del fic. Yo diría que en unos diez capítulo, doce como mucho, esto estará acabado. Y ya sé lo que estaréis pensando: "¿Doce, recta final?" En otro tipo de historia no, pero en una tipo diario sip. Sobre todo porque ya tengo el final.

Respuestas a reviews:

**mar91**: Si no fuera a pasarle nada en el colegio no tendría gracia. Risa malvada. A mí también me gusta la idea de un Harry profe ayudando a los pequeñajos con sus problemas.

**Guest**: El viejo está tan jod**o por la presencia de Harry en Hogwarts como el propio Harry. O al menos eso es lo que quiero transmitir, aunque creo que este capítulo no lo he conseguido.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y a todos los que seguís la historia.

Y si tenéis tiempo, echadle un ojo a mi blog de literatura. Hace poco le di un buen lavado de cara, además de que han aumentado la cantidad de entradas. La dirección es: vidadeingeniero(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)es. Se que ahora no deja seleccionar nada (al menos a mí no me deja), así que también tenéis un enlace al blog en mi perfil.

Si cazáis faltas de ortografía no dudéis en decírmelo, que el corrector ortográfico de mi editor sólo está en inglés.

Un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.


	19. 2 de junio de 1998

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no me lucro con ellos de ninguna forma.

**¡ATENCIÓN!** En este capítulo hay lenguaje soez e insultos varios, especialmente en la parte del recuerdo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

2 de junio de 1998

Querido Diario,

Ayer me quedé contándote cómo me hacían el vacío en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pues bien, hoy no ha mejorado. De hecho, va peor. Ayer, Seamus y Dean me miraban con indiferencia. Hoy lo hacen con asco. Y me consta que Granger les ha estado contando cosas a la vez que miraban hacia mí. Me pregunto que mentira les habrá dicho.

Ya hice el examen de Transformaciones y el de Encantamientos. McGonagall sigue en el mismo plan, tratándome como si fuera un idiota al que las notas se las dieran regaladas por ser El-niño-que-no-quiso-morir. Me pone de los nervios, te lo juro. Por otra parte, Flitwick es tan amable y bueno como siempre.

Creo que los dos exámenes me han salido bien, tanto en la teoría como en la práctica.

Mañana me toca Pociones. Como la cague, Sev me mata.

Buaaaaah. Me bajo a cenar, que tengo hambre.

Buenas noches, Diario.

Harry

/- 2 horas y media después -/

Granger es una zorra envidiosa, mezquina y rastrera.

¡Ala!, ya está, ya me lo he sacado de dentro.

Hola de nuevo, Diario.

Sé que nunca escribo dos veces al día en tus páginas, pero necesito contarle esto a alguien antes de que me cargue al primero que pase.

Más arriba puse que Granger les había contado a Dean y a Seamus algo que hizo que empezaran a mirarme con asco. Bien, pues ya sé lo que es.

Agárrate.

Les dijo que soy gay y que estoy saliendo con Snape. Y que mi gran poder para vencer a Voldemort fue hacerle... bueno, ya me entiendes... Ah, ¿qué no lo haces? Mierda. Venga, va. No, no puedo ni escribirlo. Digamos que intervienen mi boca, su "cosa" masculina y mucho trabajo. Pues eso, hasta que lo dejé sin fuerzas y luego... ¡PUM! Avada Kedravra y muerto.

Vale, ahora tengo ganas de vomitar.

Sinceramente, no sé que gana diciendo esas cosas sobre mí. Una cosa es que yo ya no les interese porque no les aporto beneficio, pero querer destrozar mi reputación... No lo entiendo. Y no me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales ni creo en la virginidad hasta el matrimonio (y si no me crees, pregúntale a Sue ;-) ), pero "eso" con La Vieja Serpiente destrozaría la reputación de cualquiera.

Pero me vengué. Vaya si me vengué. ¿Recuerdas que te dije ayer que Ez-miope no era tan buena en el mundo muggle? Pues igual tiré de esos conocimientos.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

El Gran Comedor volvía a estar lleno. Todos los alumnos y profesores tenían un hambre brutal después de dos jornadas de exámenes.

Harry estaba hablando con Neville cuando apareció Ginny. Ella le contó las cosas que Hermione estaba diciendo por ahí sobre él. Por supuesto, se enfadó mucho. ¿Quién se creía esa censurado para decir semejantes mentiras?

De repente, sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa bonita. No, era una que prometía venganza. Ginny y Neville se estremecieron al verla.

—¡Eh, Hermione!—llamó él.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter?—respondió la prefecta de muy malos modos.

—Anne te manda saludos—contestó Harry, de forma casual.

—¿Anne? ¿De quién puñetas estás hablando?—se metió Ron de mal talante— No molestes, Potter.

—Me refiero a Anne Caroline Simmons, una compañera mía del instituto que fue a la escuela muggle con Hermione—explicó—. ¿No le has hablado a Ron de Annie? Muy mal, Mione.

—No me llames Mione—protestó ella—. Además, Annie no es asunto de Ron.

—Pues debería, sobre todo si, como he oído por ahí, estáis saliendo juntos.

Hermione empalideció.

—No te atreverás—amenazó la castaña.

—¿Atreverme a qué?—preguntó el mago de forma inocente— ¿A revelar algo de tu pasado en el mundo muggle? Que va, yo nunca podría hacerte eso—ironizó.

—Oye, Harry—Ginny se metió por en medio—. Sólo por el bien de mi hermano, a mí me interesa.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió y adoptó un tono de voz como si estuviera contando un cuento.

—Pues verás, todo empezó en el verano antes de nuestro cuarto año...

—¡PARA! Te lo prohibo—interrumpió Hermione muy alterada—Es mi historia, tú no tienes que abrir la boca.

—Ya, claro, yo no puedo contar una historia real sobre ti pero tú si puedes contar grandes mentiras sobre mí, ¿no?—dijo burlón—Tu te lo buscaste, Granger—esto lo añadió totalmente serio—. Quien juega con fuego, se quema.

Hermione intentó levantarse y huír, pero no pudo.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho, Potter!?—gritó, totalmente fuera de sí.

—Asegurarme de que no huyes y afrontas la verdad—Harry estaba muy serio—. Además, así te doy la oportunidad de defenderte de lo que yo diga, algo que TÚ no hiciste cuando contaste tu versión de mi victoria ante Voldemort.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, tapándose la cara con las manos e intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible.

—¿Por donde iba?—se cuestionó él— Ah, sí. Aquí, nuestra prefecta perfecta tenía catorce años y muchas dudas.

—¿Dudas?—intervino Neville—¿Sobre qué?

—Su sexualidad—todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, La homosexualidad en el mundo mágico era casi un tema tabú y nadie esperaba que una chica modelo como Hermione dudara si quiera—. De modo que, cómo sabía que aquí no podría experimentar a gusto sin arriesgar su futuro título de prefecta, esperó a volver con sus padres por vacaciones.

—¡Eso es mentira!—protestó Ron— Una chica tan integra como Hermione jamás dudaría y mucho menos experimentaría—siguió, a punto de perder los papeles—. Ella no es como tú, ¡chupapollas!—el insulto lo gritó, por supuesto.

Todo el comedor se quedó callado, esperando la reacción de Harry. Pero el mago moreno tenía más clase y la verdad de su parte.

—Llámame lo que quieras, Weasley—dijo friamente—. Pero te informo que llevo casi año y medio saliendo con una chica preciosa y muy inteligente.

Ron se quedó callado. Se esperaba una reacción violenta tipo Potter que le quitara crédito al chico. Pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

—Como iba diciendo, Hermione quería experimentar y hay una chica en el barrio donde los Granger viven que es abiertamente lesbiana desde los ¿trece? Así que Hermione fue a por ella—Harry continuó como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido—. Pero Annie no estaba interesada. Por ese entonces salía con una chica de unos dieciséis. Me enseñó una foto. Preciosa. Y, según me han contado, atenta, dulce, cariñosa... La novia casi perfecta. Pero, aquí, la Srta. Granger no acepta un no por respuesta. Y eso, los que la conocemos más o menos bien, lo sabemos de sobra.

En este punto muchos asintieron, de todas las casas e incluso algunos profesores.

—De modo que se dedicó a meter cizaña entre ellas—continuó—. Hasta que consiguió separarlas. Annie estaba muy mal, no paraba de llorar. O al menos eso me contó su primo, que es un gran amigo mio de la escuela—puntualizó él, dejando bien claro que él no estaba ahí—. Annie estaba vulnerable. Y Hermione aprovechó el momento. Un momento que ella misma había creado. Se hizo amiga suya y la llevó a una fiesta. Una fiesta clandestina, llena de crios adolescentes y alcohol.

—No, dime que Granger no hizo lo que creo que hizo—intervino Ginny asustada y algo asqueada.

—Me temo que sí, Gin—asintió—. La prefecta perfecta la emborrachó y se la llevó al huerto.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA!—gritó Ron— Hermione es la chica más mojigata que conozco. Díselo, Mione.

Pero Hermione seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin decir nada.

—No es por nada, Ron—aportó Neville—, pero el que calla otorga.

Ron negaba con la cabeza débilmente, sin querer creerselo.

—Pero eso no es lo peor—prosiguió Harry con la historia— porque Annie sabía lo que hacía. No estaba en su mejor momento, pero tampoco fue una violación.

El comedor en pleno suspiró, aliviado.

—Lo peor vino días depués. Annie no quería saber nada de ella pero Hermione quería repetir. Y como Annie no se dejó, se tomó la justicia por su mano—Harry siguió narrando lo que le habían contado—. El mismo día que Hermione abandonó su casa para ir a la de los Weasley para asistir al Mundial de Quidditch fue a ver a Annie. Y en el momento en el que ella salió al porche de su casa le tiró un cubo con una extraña y viscosa agua azul. Esa misma noche se le cayó todo el pelo.

Harry se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la bruja. Entonces empezó a hablarle en voz baja, pero audible para todo el comedor.

—Dime, Hermione—dijo con tono amenazante—, ¿es cierto que atacaste a una muggle con una poción depiladora?—ella asintió— ¿Y no es cierto, también, que atacar muggles con magia es un delito?—volvió a asentir— Sabes tan bien como yo que las pociones también son magia—Hermione se puso aún más pálida— Dame un sólo motivo por el cúal no debería denunciarte. Sólo uno. Pero uno que sea lo bastante poderoso como para que perdone que me hayas acusado de liarme con Snape y de chupársela a Voldemort—escalofrio de Harry— hasta matarlo.

Hermione murmuró algo, pero ni el propio Harry, que estaba a su lado, la oyó.

—Más alto, que no te oigo.—espetó el moreno.

—No tengo ninguna—repitió ella con algo más de voz.

—Eso creía—Harry dio media vuelta—. Creo, Kings, que lo has oído todo.

El auror, que llevaba un buen rato en la puerta, asintió. Caminó hasta la chica, deshizo el hechizo de Harry y la levantó. Entonces le leyó sus derechos mientras Harry garabateaba algo en un papel.

—Vámonos, Granger. Hoy vas a pasar la noche a la sombra.

—Kings—llamó Harry, tendiéndole es papel en el que estaba escribiendo—, esta es la dirección de Annie, por si necesitáis revisar sus recuerdos.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Kings me agradeció mi colaboración y me avisó de que volvería mañana, que tiene que hablar conmigo.

Y por eso estaba él en el comedor. Por supuesto, a mi no me había dado tiempo a llamarlo. Su presencia fue totalmente fortuíta. Y yo me aproveché.

Dumbledore no intervino porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Además, creo que el ego de Hermione empezaba a molestarle. Y ya sabemos como es el viejo cuando algo o alguien le molesta. Y si no, fijáos en Sirius y su injusta encarcelación. Para Dumby, en 1981, Sirius era una molestia porque si no yo no me criaría con mis tíos.

Por si te interesa, Annie y esa chica volvieron una vez que Granger desapareció. Y, de hecho, siguen juntas. Hacen muy buena pareja, la verdad.

Puede que me haya pasado un poco con lo de Hermione, pero odio que alguien sea tan falsa y que hagan daño a mis amigos y Annie es mi amiga.

Ahora sí, Diario, me despido, que mañana tengo examen a a las 9:00.

Buenas noches

Harry

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¡Dos capítulos es dos días! Hace mucho que actualizo a este ritmo.

¿Qué os ha parecido la venganza de Harry?

No me preguntéis de donde ha salido semejante idea, porque apaerció sola según iba escribiendo. Pensaba escribir una venganza hacia el personaje, pero pensaba atacar por el premio del Ministerio. Pero cuando la idea no es mala no puedo dejarla atrás

Respuestas a reviews:

**Natalie G o linfocito**: Eso es lo que merece sí, y esa era mi idea, pero las musas quisieron otra cosa

**l****isicarmela**: Y tanto

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y a todos los que seguís la historia.

Y si tenéis tiempo, echadle un ojo a mi blog de literatura. Hace poco le di un buen lavado de cara, además de que han aumentado la cantidad de entradas. La dirección es: vidadeingeniero(punto)blogspot(punto)com(punto)es. Se que ahora esta web no deja seleccionar nada (al menos a mí no me deja), así que también tenéis un enlace al blog en mi perfil.

Si cazáis faltas de ortografía no dudéis en decírmelo, que el corrector ortográfico de mi editor sólo está en inglés.

Un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
